


[FANART] oh no He’s hot

by nothingtoseeherefolks



Series: Superbat Artwork [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Clark and Bruce meet when they’re kids, Art, Clark DEFINITELY does not have a crush, Fanart, First Meeting, M/M, Other, artwork, hanging out in a tree as you do, they’re probably like 10-13 in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtoseeherefolks/pseuds/nothingtoseeherefolks
Summary: That AU where Clark and Bruce first meet as kids in Smallville? Yeah, fan art of that.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat Artwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	[FANART] oh no He’s hot

**Author's Note:**

> Quick sketch I did of my two favorite boys :) Probably will do more soon (but please don’t hold me to that lol).

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Bruce definitely pushed Clark off the branch with his friendly jab. Clark is just hoping he won’t notice that he’s completely off balance and should be falling right now. Oops.
> 
> Side-side note: Bruce definitely noticed.


End file.
